User blog:Red Shogun/Year 3 Ideas for LEGO Dimensions
My name is Red Shogun, I'm new to the wiki but not new to LEGO Dimensions. This is a list of everything that I want to see in the game for Year 3 Marvel Reason: DC Comics has allowed Marvel to adapt on their characters and make them their own. Plus, with Disney Infinity out of the picture, Disney might want to get more money by giving Marvel to LEGO Dimensions. Level Packs * Iron Man + Quin-Jet + Hulkbuster Team Packs * Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot * Hawkeye + Hover-Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle Fun Packs * Captain America + American Bike * Bruce Banner + Gamma Bomb * Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle * Ant-Man + Ant-Thony * Ultron + Ultron Warship Polybags * Doctor Strange Star Wars Reason: LEGO had previously asked Disney for Star Wars but was rejected due to it already being in Disney Infinity. Now with Disney Infinity long gone, Star Wars has another chance. Plus Star Wars was confirmed to be in the same universe as E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Team Packs * Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST * Yoda + Republic Gunship, Darth Vader + TIE Fighter Fun Packs * Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter * Boba Fett + Slave 1 Nexo Knights Reason: New LEGO theme released in 2016, and has it's own TV series. Plus if it is added in Year 3, it would be around late 2017 and early 2018, so the franchise could be more liked by fans like me. Level Packs * Clay + Rumble Blade + Fortrex Team Packs * Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Steed Fun Packs * Axl + Tower Carrier * Macy + Thunder Mace The LEGO Ninjago Movie Reason: New film by LEGO coming out on September 22, 2017. Plus LEGO Dimensions already has The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, and Ninjago, so why not!?! Story Packs * Lloyd + Green Ninja Dragon, Monastery Fun Packs * Lord Garmadon + TBA Minecraft Reason: Tons of people love to either play or watch Minecraft, plus LEGO still has license for it to make new sets. Level Packs * Steve + Minecart + TNT Block Fun Packs * Enderman + Ender Dragon Indiana Jones Reason: Another franchise from Disney, plus Harrison Ford played both Indy and Han Solo. Fun Packs * Indiana Jones + Desert Truck The Matrix Reason: Agent Smith appeared in The LEGO Batman Movie, plus the scene where Neo rescued Morpheus from Agent Smith and his clones was an Easter Egg in the TLBM Story Pack. Level Packs * Neo + The Nebuchadnezzar + Agent Helicopter Team Packs * Morpheus + Vigilant, Trinity + TBA Fun Packs * Agent Smith + Sentinel Jaws Reason: Jaws, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Back to the Future were Easter Eggs in LEGO Jurassic World, but never got added unlike all of the others. Fun Packs * Quint + The Orca Stranger Things Reason: Popular new TV series on Netflix. Plus, it has features from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and The Goonies, which already exist in the game. Fun Packs * Eleven + Demogorgon Half-Life Reason: Exists in the same universe as Portal 2, and was even an Easter Egg in the Portal 2 Level Pack when Black Mesa boxes were shown throughout the laboratory. Level Packs * Gordon Freeman + Airboat + Scout Car Team Packs * Alyx Vance + Muscle Car, Barney Calhoun + Jet Ski Fun Packs * Isaac Kleiner + TBA James Bond Reason: Midway Arcade's Spy Hunter is based off of James Bond, and when B.A. performs his Target Ability, he uses a golden gun (a reference to The Man With A Golden Gun. Plus, it is a rumored franchise for Year 3. Level Packs * James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + TBA Sherlock Reason: TV show produced by BBC (which also brought Doctor Who), plus Benedict Cumberbatch, who portrayed Doctor Strange in the Marvel film also portrays Sherlock Holmes. Fun Packs * Sherlock Holmes + Janus Car Ben 10 Reason: Popular Cartoon Network TV series. Plus it's getting a new season! Level Packs * Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + TBA Crash Bandicoot Reason: Extremely similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, plus lots of people want it in the game. Level Packs * Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku Fun Packs * Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Matrix Chamber Pirates of the Caribbean Reason: LEGO still has it's license for it due to the new film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Level Packs * Jack Sparrow + Black Pearl + Fountain of Youth Fun Packs * Davy Jones + Flying Dutchman LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Reason: New LEGO TV series on Disney XD. If Star Wars was added, this would be likely due to LEGO helping make the TV show. Level Packs * Rowan Freemaker + StarScavenger + R0-GR Team Packs * Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing + Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead Fun Packs * Naare + Eclipse Fighter Character Abilities Iron Man *Flight *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser *Melt Ice *Fix-It *Relic Detection *Dive *Drone Mazes *Technology *Hacking *Intelligence Thor *Flight *Target *Electricity *Silver LEGO Blowup *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Dive Loki *Magic *Magical Shield *Illumination *Mind Control *Silver LEGO Blowup *Freeze Hawkeye *Acrobatics *Pole Vault *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser *Melt Ice *Grapple *Rope Swing *Sonar Smash Black Widow *Acrobatics *Target *Hacking *Technology *Electricity *Illumination *High Security Access Captain America *Acrobatics *Boomerang *Laser Deflection *Super Strength Bruce Banner *Technology *Intelligence *Big Transformation (Become The Hulk) The Hulk *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles *Hazard Protection Spider-Man *Acrobatics *Grapple *Rope Swing *Relic Detection Ant-Man *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Slurp Access *Drone Mazes *Big Transformation (Become Giant-Man) Giant-Man *Super Strength *Super Strength Handles Ultron *Flight *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser *Melt Ice *Mind Control Doctor Strange *Flight *Magic *Magical Shield *Illumination *Grapple *Magic Portal If you have any ideas of franchises that could be in LEGO Dimensions, then post them in the comments below and I'll see which ones I like! Category:Blog posts